Power Outage
by IWriteFantasies
Summary: (Modern Family OneShot. Haley/Luke/Manny as requested by GMW Lover 25. Thank you for the request!)


It was a rainy day for Haley and Luke who were the only two home at the time but both were off doing their own thing in their own separate spaces. The Thunder clapping and the lightning running through the dark sky from time to time. The two were keeping in contact with their parents who were just out of town but when their mom got word of a terrible storm well she just had to check on her children though her husband was assuring her through every doubt. It was close to four PM now and the house was dark as it ever had been before. A clap of thunder and the lightning struck once more and with that the power had gone out. What lights were one, mostly the porch light or Luke's bedroom or the bathroom where Haley was looking at herself in the mirror flickered and cut out completely. The two, in their own time trying the switches both on and off and on again.

"Power's out." Luke said from his bedroom as he started down the stairs carefully and walked to the kitchen where he absentmindedly hit the switch with no light to follow. Luke knew this wasn't too urgent but he did remember the usual plan for if the power did ever go out. He checked his phone and could tell that from the red where his battery life showed that he didn't have much juice left but he continued to text Manny who also had no power. This storm seemed quite intense and looked like it had no means of calming down any time soon. Haley soon joined Luke in the kitchen where she found candles and matches and placed various ones throughout the home to give the house a bit of illumination. "Manny is gonna come by if the roads aren't too bad." Luke said as he lit a candle and then another handing them off to Haley as she did her thing. The two really haven't spent time alone like this is what seemed like forever but Luke remembered much of their last time together and started to wonder if anything like that would ever happen again, especially with the setting of the house, the candles. He didn't know whether to just come out and ask or let it happen naturally.

About an hour passed by before Luke's phone finally gave up and shut down completely and with the power still out he had no way of charging it so now he was at a loss of what to do. Haley and him sitting opposite each other on the couch as he could see her scroll through her own phone. The brightness on the screen shining onto he face with the lightening striking the background. Haley could feel Luke's eyes on her but decided to ignore him for the time being. She knew. She was just wanting to tease him, make him beg at least and then there was a knock at the door and they both shared a glance to each other as they completely forgot that Manny was on his way. Luke got up and let him in as the other explained how it was pretty bad out there and that most of the roads were dangerous, high winds and that he couldn't even believe that he decided to make the journey though t wasn't too far away but he was just happy to be in someone's home was the conclusion.

"Do you think Manny would like to join us?" Haley said to Luke as she locked her phone and Manny was indeed lost but Luke was shocked as ever at the fact that she chose now of all times to mention it. Luke swallowed nervously and shrugged. The lightning striking again which gave the house an electric hue. Haley demanded Luke get ready and promised Manny he'd get in to it as she went up the stairs to her own room. Manny completely lost at to what was going on but saw Luke strip his clothes off.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Manny asked a bit nervous.

"Relax... This isn't our first time." Luke noted and asked Manny to move from the couch as he then got on all fours. Hands and knees pressing into the cushions. Manny just sat by as he was starting to grow intrigued and Luke was a sight to see he wasn't afraid to admit that. A minute or two had passes with Manny just staring at Luke on all fours without a clue as to what might happen next when Haley now joined them again. She too was nude and once he scanned her body he was shocked to see what was attached to her lower half. The black straps lay nicely over her vagina and just over the area which stuck out was a black penis. At this point he wasn't too sure what was happening and his brain worked hard to put it all together. She was wearing a strap-on and Luke seemed ready to receive it.

"This isn't the first time?" Manny asked as he sat up straighter and fully collected himself. Letting himself just enjoy this journey no matter where it would take him.

"Well, Luke can't do anything with his penis," Haley said as she took Luke's shaft in her hand. His penis lay limp against her palm and it didn't look like it was to grow any more than what he saw, "and so we made an agreement that He could only get off if I were to fuck him." Luke didn't seem to say anything but just moan under his breath or give a glance to Manny and maybe a smirk in response to what Haley was saying. The strap-on was lubed and with a snap of her finger Luke kneeled down and with a hand started to finger himself. Worked his hole open. "You're more than welcome to join. That is if you're comfortable with it or you can just sit there and watch." Luke was moaning as he worked a second finger into himself gently now. Manny was at a loss for words but he was into it. Into this whole moment and the strap-on.

"What would you want me to do?" Manny asked with a curious tone of voice as he looked to Haley now as Luke got back to all fours. His legs a part wide and his stance firm as he anticipated Haley to enter him any time now.

"Blow him. As I fuck him ... Get under him and blow him." And with that Manny sprang into action and maneuvered himself under Luke. The small nub of his dick looking back at him. In the next instant, Haley was sliding the strap-on's head into Luke causing him to groan in response and Manny started to blow Luke or at least blow what Luke had hanging between his legs and he even started to feel himself get hard. Luke asked Haley if it was okay if he blew Luke and she said it was fine. The two boys 69ing which Haley was pounding Luke from behind now. The thunder booming around causing the house to shake as the lightning stuck a couple of times here and there. Manny moaning around Luke's dick as Luke was bobbing his head up and down on Manny's dick. The three of them engaged in quite an act. Haley was sliding in deeper Manny would hear Luke begging to cum as he deep throated him. In no time, Luke shot his load onto Manny's lips while Manny worked to jerk himself off only to shoot into Luke's open mouth and Haley kept going until it seemed that the storm was clearing up. Exhausted were the three now as everything just went back to normal without another word.

The candles blown out and the power back on an hour or so after the storm let up. All three didn't know when the next storm was to arrive but they all made a silent pact to be ready for it when the time came ...


End file.
